


Wicked

by yoonjiminie



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: I usually don't write non-cons, M/M, Mild Abuse, So yeah, but I'm doing kink memes so I must take the responsibility of writing these, haizaki is an ass, i talk a lot sorry, if you squint hard enough you can see a hint of Akakuro, kuroko is too pure for this world, non-con, okay ill stop now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3578445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonjiminie/pseuds/yoonjiminie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haizaki corners Kuroko in the locker rooms after everyone's gone. Bad things pursue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked

**Author's Note:**

> For the kink meme: 
> 
> "Could you do one where Kuroko is cornered by Haizaki after school and he rapes him? Like really graphic and more than 1k words? Thanks!"

It was a long day and Kuroko's body was too sore to function any longer. Akashi's training regime today was especially rough, having seen the other team members slacking off lately. _You guys need to keep your bodies in shape and don’t slug off your exercises_ , he had said. Although Kuroko knew that the captain was only benefiting their team and trying to help, all this strenuous training was taking its toll on his less than average build.

“You doing okay, Tetsuya?” Akashi had walked over and asked, patting him on the shoulder, noticing the way this was a little harder for him than the other players. He knew that Kuroko was smaller than the rest and wasn’t as built, so it was always hard for him to keep up.

“Yes, I’m fine.” Kuroko looked up at his slightly taller teammate and had the faintest hint of a smile on his usually blank face. He liked the fact that Akashi always checked up on him and made sure the smaller boy was okay. Even if he never showed it, Akashi was very caring toward his team. People who didn’t know him that well wouldn’t be able to see it, but it was clearly evident for Kuroko. One of the reasons he very much admired him—and maybe why he developed a small crush on him along the way. “Thank you for asking.”

“Would you like a ride home?” Akashi asked as he dropped his hand. “My driver will take you home. I know you must be tired.”

“Thank you, but no.” Kuroko politely denied the offer with a bow. “I’ll be going to Maji on my way home.”

“Alright, then. Be safe.” The captain said and smiled at him before walking off to change into his own clothes. Everyone was piling into the locker rooms and conversation erupted as they began to change.

Kuroko sat against the lockers in front of the benches. He had taken out his phone, texting his mom that he’d stop by on his way to Maji Burger after practice so he’d be home a little later. After that, he’d rested his head against the locker and decided to close his eyes for just a bit.

He ended up dozing off.

It wasn’t for very long though. When he checked his watch, he saw that he was out for about fifteen minutes. Looking around, he also saw that everyone had already left. It was a Friday after all; no one wanted to hang around longer than needed be. But Kuroko was surprised that no one had noticed he had fallen asleep. He rubbed his eyes, stood up, and stretched, a small yawn escaping his lips. He grimaced as he realized he still needed a shower.

Five minutes of washing and scrubbing later, Kuroko stepped out of the showers and grabbed his towel. He dried his hair first and then his body, soon wrapping it around his waist, heading to his locker. While he began to unlock it, he heard some movement behind him, but before he could turn around, he froze.

“ _Tetsuya_.”

A full shiver crawled down Kuroko’s spine at the dark tone of that voice. Not many people called him by his first name, besides Akashi—although Aomine does call him by Tetsu. But this person was definitely not Akashi. There was no gentleness or soothing quality behind it. He forced himself to remain still though and opted not to show how panicked he felt. Slowly, he turned around to face the person who called out to him and he swallowed hard when his guess was correct.

It was Haizaki Shogo.

To say that Kuroko was surprised was an understatement. He hadn’t seen the former player since the day he had quit and that was a while ago. And even though he still went to school with him, he’s never seen him again until now. And Kuroko wondered what he was even doing in the boys’ locker room now after school anyway.

“Haizaki-kun.” Kuroko said in his usual flat voice. “It’s been a while. What’re you doing here?”

“Well, don't you look fuckin’ happy to see me, Tetsuya.” Haizaki spoke sarcastically with a smirk as he took a step closer towards the smaller boy. Kuroko didn’t answer. Haizaki's eyes were still as sharp as ever and his whole demeanor was intimidating.

Kuroko was starting to wonder if Haizaki was here to corner him. Maybe beat him up. After all, it’d be the most perfect time to. Everyone had already gone home and Kuroko’s body was aching enough from practice that he didn’t think he could put up much of a fight.

 _But what did I do_ , Kuroko thought. He hadn’t remembered ever offending the former teammate. He wasn’t the one who kicked him off the team. Actually, he was the one that had tried to convince him not to quit the team. So, what was going on?

While in his daze, Kuroko hadn’t realized how close Haizaki had gotten. He was so close to the point where he could almost feel his breath on his face. Kuroko took a small step back, but there wasn’t much space between him and the locker.

“Haizaki-kun…what is this about?” Kuroko tried not to display the fear that was currently swelling up in his chest. He watched as Haizaki’s eyes began to trail down his small frame with a look that made his insides feel queasy. He suddenly felt so exposed in just a short towel that barely passed his thighs.

“You look so delicious right now, Tetsu.” Haizaki whispered huskily, his voice seemingly even deeper than before. “And no one’s here to save you.”

Before Kuroko could even register the words Haizaki had spoken or the large smirk spread across his face, he was slammed against his locker with lips that angrily attacked his own. A yelp escaped Kuroko’s mouth at the rough impact on his bare back, but Haizaki took as it an opportunity to stick his tongue into the other’s mouth.

Kuroko was so shocked that for a second he didn’t even know how to respond. But then he gathered his bearings and began to push at Haizaki with force. He clawed at his chest and tried with all his might to get away from him. Despite all his efforts, he was easily overpowered and the bigger male grabbed his wrists and pinned them above him. Kuroko whimpered under him, finding it hard to breathe and struggled to free his hands. The bigger male sucked and bit at his lip and Kuroko could taste blood.

Finally after a minute of violating his mouth, Hazaki pulled away from Kuroko, a trail of saliva left behind. Kuroko panted heavily from having his airway cut off. He felt his own lips throbbing at the pain that Haizaki incited.

“H-haizaki-kun. Stop this.” Kuroko breathed, but the other boy didn’t seem to care or listen. He felt as Haizaki’s hands wandered around his body and his lips began to attack his neck instead. Kuroko once again pushed his chest to get him off, but to no avail. A moan suddenly ripped its way out his mouth as Haizaki had found his sweet spot. Kuroko’s face reddened at such a dirty sound that came out of him.

“Come on, now. I want to hear more from you.” Haizaki spoke gruffly and he gripped the hem of Kuroko’s towel. Kuroko’s eyes widened and he immediately went to stop his hands from pulling the only thing shielding his naked body.

“No! Let go!” Kuroko shouted, having enough at being assaulted. The unusually loud volume of his voice must’ve startled even Haizaki because for a moment he faltered. Kuroko quickly took the chance of hesitation by ducking under the other’s arm and booking it to the door. He almost made it before he felt a large hand grab his forearm and forcibly throw his body back onto the ground. The collision sucked all the air from his lungs and he gasped, coughing. Kuroko felt Haizaki climb onto him, straddling his hips and pinning his wrists to hold him down. Before he could even think, Kuroko felt his face sting painfully as it shifted to the right after a hard slap to the face.

“Tetsuya, you didn’t actually think you’d escape, did you?” Haizaki chuckled darkly and leaned down to lick the shell of his ear, causing Kuroko to involuntarily shudder. He whispered directly into his ear, “The real fun hasn’t even begun yet. Why don’t you just lay there looking pretty while I fuck you?”

Kuroko froze at his words and widened his eyes. Despite the situation, he didn’t think that Haizaki would actually go so far. He didn’t even know that was possible. But he didn’t care; all he wanted in that moment was to disappear. Kuroko wanted to cry, feeling his body hurting even more. He thrashed against the larger one’s body and the tight hold on his wrists. There was no give, but that didn’t stop him.

“Stop resisting so much! Or do you want to end up with more bruises than necessary? I can make this hell for you, Tetsu.” Haizaki warned and the threat made Kuroko stop flailing altogether. Kuroko glanced up at Haizaki and saw the wicked glint in his eyes. He was being serious.

“Haizaki-kun, I beg of you. Please don’t this. I’m a boy, this isn’t right.” Kuroko pleaded desperately. As if he hadn’t heard a word that he said, Haizaki continued on to remove his towel, only needing one hand to pin both Kuroko’s wrists. As soon as the towel was removed, Kuroko shivered, feeling the cold air against his nether regions, as well as the lustful gaze.

“I’ve been thinking about doing this for a while,” Haizaki said as he abruptly gripped Kuroko’s flaccid cock, a startled gasp escaping passed the other’s lips. He slowly pumped, watching fascinated as Kuroko became harder under his hand. “I’ve always wanted to see what you would look like, trembling beneath me.” Haizaki roughly stroked the underside of Kuroko's cock and thumbed his slit, causing Kuroko to cry out.

Kuroko closed his eyes tightly and he couldn’t stop the small moans that pursued. He had only ever touched that place there himself and the feeling of someone else, nonetheless Haizaki Shogo, touching him felt wrong. He wriggled and his body shuddered while his cock became fully hard, right on the edge of cumming. Before he could though, Haizaki stopped and released his hand, earning a whimper from Kuroko and leaving him rock hard.

“You liked that, huh?” He whispered, leaning down and capturing the smaller boy’s lips as he protested. Kuroko kept his lips shut tight and remained still as he kissed him. It wasn’t long before Haizaki trailed his hand towards Kuroko’s chest, tweaking his nipples, causing him to moan once again. “The sound of you moaning makes me so hard, Tetsu.”

Kuroko cringed; he didn’t like the sound of his name coming from Haizaki at all. It sounded disgusting and wrong. Haizaki stopped kissing him and found his way to Kuroko’s neck again, biting and sucking all over. When he got to his nipples, he bit the nubs and flicked them. Kuroko moaned again and arched his back; he wasn’t able to control his body.

“H-haizaki--“ He swallowed, but he wasn’t able to finish. He yelped when Haizaki painfully bit on his skin a little too hard, soon drawing blood.

“Didn’t I tell you to shut up and just look pretty?” Haizaki hissed and bit down on another area. Kuroko whimpered and closed his eyes again, wishing he wasn’t here right now and suffering this humiliation. “Don’t close your eyes. I want to see them.” When Kuroko didn’t obey his order, it earned another slap to the face.

Kuroko sniveled and involuntarily opened his eyes to meet the twisted ones that gazed at him. Haizaki’s iniquitous smirk didn’t disappear and only seemed to have widened considerably at Kuroko’s pain. And the pain would soon get worse. Hatching an idea, Haizaki removed the tie hanging loosely around his neck and tied Kuroko’s wrists with it, making sure it was tight and he couldn’t move them.

“Suck.” Haizaki commanded as he brought two fingers towards Kuroko’s mouth. Kuroko hesitated, and thought that not listening would only make things poorer for him. So, reluctantly, he opened his mouth and Haizaki didn’t waste a second in shoving the two fingers passed the other’s lips. Kuroko almost choked. “Make sure you suck them real good.” Kuroko felt uncomfortable with the request, but he didn’t have much of a choice. As best as he could, he drew his tongue across the fingers and sucked softly, twirling his tongue around both.

Haizaki could only stare at how erotic Kuroko looked in that moment. The way he focused solely on the two fingers in his mouth, sucking them perfectly, only made him harder. His whole face was red, a bruise forming on his cheek, and he looked like he was about to cry. Haizaki wished that he could take out his phone and snap a picture. The image was burned into his retinas. He also wished that it was his cock Kuroko was sucking on instead.

Finally after snapping out of his daze, Haizaki removed his wet fingers from Kuroko’s mouth and moved down between Kuroko’s thighs. Kuroko waited anxiously in fear of what Haizaki was planning to do. He spread Kuroko’s legs and propped them up. Suddenly, it clicked in Kuroko’s mind what he was going to do and he immediately panicked.

“No!” Kuroko cried and tried to scoot away from the fingers now close to his hole. Haizaki shot him a glare and held down his hips, forcing him to stay still. But Kuroko flailed and thrashed; it was now clear what Haizaki's intentions were and Kuroko didn’t like the idea at all.

“Stop moving!” Without warning, Haizaki shoved the two fingers into Kuroko and Kuroko couldn’t stop the shriek that ripped out of his throat. Never before had he felt such an uncomfortable and protruding pain in him before. He squirmed and whimpered as those fingers mercilessly and repeatedly slam into him, not giving him any time at all to adjust. It wasn't long before he stuck in another finger and scissored him open. Kuroko wanted to yell at Haizaki to stop already, that it hurt too much, but he knew that would only inflict more pain. But it wasn't like he could really form any coherent words in that moment any way. He struggled to keep his breaths even, but moans and sobs continuously wracked his whole body. Fortunately, the torture soon stopped and Haizaki retrieved his fingers. This made Kuroko sigh of relief as the intrusion was gone, but he knew that it wasn't over. He took the moment to regain his breath, but it was hard to when he was choking on his tears.

"Don't do this, Haizaki. P-please." The bluenette sobbed, his lip wobbling. Kuroko's whole body was on fire and he ached to his core. This was probably the worst experience he's ever been through. He felt humiliated and filthy, not ever having done this kind of thing before. His body was covered in hickeys, blood, and bruises from Haizaki's harsh treatment. Kuroko could hear the shuffling of clothes as Haizaki went to remove his pants and boxers, but he didn't look at him. He just stared at the ceiling and hoped that this was some kind of twisted dream.

"I'll take good care of you." Haizaki chuckled and once again, he had that wicked glint of amusement in his eyes as he hovered over Kuroko, obviously enjoying him suffer. One second, Kuroko felt the tip of his cock nudging his entrance and he stopped breathing--he went completely still--then the next, his body jerked back roughly as he was slammed into. He screamed, this was much worse than the fingers, and Haizki didn't take any care in making sure the boy beneath him was accustomed to the feeling. "You are mine, you got that, bitch?"

Kuroko continously sobbed and cried as he was violated. Haizaki ruthlessly drove into him, his own moans drowning out Kuroko's sounds of despair. He grunted and snapped his hips into the tight girth, repeatedly thrusting in and out. Not too long after, Kuroko felt something warm and wet drip down his thighs; a metallic smell filled his nostrils. It was his own blood.

Kuroko was torn between the feeling of pain and pleasure--he was ashamed that it felt good at all. But he couldn't control the way his body worked. He closed his eyes tightly, not caring if he'd get reprimanded. The aching feeling was just too much to handle. To make it even worse, Haizaki leaned down and sucked at Kuroko's neck again, biting and drawing out more blood. It seemed he was out to make this the worst experience ever for Kuroko. After a few moments, Haizaki suddenly stilled inside him and moaned loudly. Kuroko guessed that he'd finally cummed and relief flooded through him that this was finally over. Meanwhile, Kuroko had grown soft and flaccid, the agony and burn of it all surpassing the minimum pleasure he felt. Haizaki finally pulled out and Kuroko glanced down to see the blood mixed with cum spilling out of him. It immediately made him sick and all he wanted to do was throw up right then.

"Thanks for the fun time, Tetsuya." Haizaki still smirked as he stood up and pulled on his clothes. Kuroko winced as Haizaki bent down to untie the bond that held his wrists up. The alleviation of no longer having his wrists bound anymore was nothing compared to the soreness he felt all over. Kuroko felt as if he could never walk again. As Haizaki made his way to the door, leaving Kuroko with the mess, he looked at him one last time. "If you ever tell anyone about this, I will kill you."

Kuroko had never cried as hard as he did that day.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay well like I said, I'm doing kink memes now! This was the first one I got, it only took me a little while. So if you want to send me a prompt, send me a message on here or submit one by my tumblr: http://secretfujoshii.tumblr.com/


End file.
